


Nights

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: It's fun having a superhero for a boyfriend.





	Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

_So, my boyfriend wakes up in the middle of the night sometimes._

On quiet footsteps that Kurt wasn't supposed to hear, Blaine slipped out of the apartment.  Kurt knew that he wouldn't be back for hours, but he'd learned to let him go after almost six months of trial and error.  They'd struck up a bargain -- Blaine would only do his patrols on certain nights, five days a week and then a rest for the weekend -- but Kurt knew that Blaine chafed when he wasn't allowed to go out, all but writhing under the covers before eventually, shamefully slipping out to do something to channel his energy.

He could hold Blaine back until the energy built to a fever pitch, and then all he could do was wait until the need retreated and let quiet acceptance take its place once more.

Sometimes, it was enough for Blaine to heat up a pan of warm milk and read; other times he sought out the punching bag in the corner, hitting it as quietly as he could to keep from waking Kurt; and some nights he left the apartment and slipped into the streets, patrolling once more, endlessly, tirelessly.

Kurt tried not to hear him, turning over onto his side so he could hug the pillow where Blaine had been as he waited for him to return.

_If he notices I'm not close to him, he taps my face until I wake up._

Kurt scrunched up his nose at the light but incessant tapping, burying his face more firmly against Blaine's pillow as an am slid around his waist, hugging gently.  He didn't want to be awake and wondering where his husband was, if he was hurt or captured or dying on the streets, but he also didn't want to miss his return, either, so he squinted until he could see and beheld a very ruffled but otherwise unmarred Blaine lying on the space beside him.

Kurt could see the back cloak over the back of the chair, his mask still over his eyes, making them all but glow in the reflected moonlight.  He was the Night, quiet and vanishing, slipping in and out of existence like some torn existential being trying to negotiate a chaotic world.  Kurt worried incessantly about him, but he was also proud, grateful that for all the dark patches in the world there was one that acted as a shield, a protector, a guide against other, darker foes.

Reaching up to brush the mask off Blaine's face, he set it aside as Blaine closed his eyes for a moment and exhaled, savoring their proximity.

_And he just holds open his arms and says, "Come. Warmth."_

Kurt folded himself into Blaine's grasp easily as he angled one arm so it could snuggle around his side, wordlessly inviting him closer until there was no more space between them, Blaine's chin tucking over his shoulder as Kurt's legs intertwined with his.

Grateful that he had him for another night, Kurt closed his eyes, burying his face against Blaine's chest and listening to his heartbeat, slow and steady.

_Then he falls back asleep as I do as I'm told._

The last thing Kurt heard before he drifted off was Blaine's quiet breathing deepening into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
